


на колени!

by simbay



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Humor, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2019-11-27 18:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: о том, как не стоит предлагать свою помощь





	на колени!

... стоит заметить, что магию Корра возвращала всем весьма охотно, зная, что после этого ее еще больше славили, как героя и аватара. Любовь к славе не была чужда девушке, а потому она с большой радостью помогала каждому просящему, даже не смотря на предостережения Тензина о том, что это может оказаться банальной ловушкой. Уравнители в городе еще остались, да и не все приняли тот факт, что небезызвестный Ноатак, прославленный под именем Амона, оказался магом воды.  
Впрочем, Корра лишь фыркала и отмахивалась — она теперь полноценный аватар, владела всеми стихиями, так что никакие уравнители ей страшны не были. Магию то отнять они больше не могут.  
Ну, насовсем.  
Впрочем история наша не об уравнителях, а о последствиях их политики против магов, когда направо и налево раздавали "благословение" Амона и лишали даже самых невинных магов их способностей.  
В один прекрасный погожий денек, сидя в одном их ресторанчиков Республиканского города, Корра в компании Болина и Пабу имели честь лицезреть препирательство некоего упертого гражданина и охранников. Видите ли, буянит он, пища ему не по душе, готовят плохо. Так чего шуметь-то? Впрочем, Корра не сколько смотрела на эту сцену, сколько размышляла, о чем именно — одной ей известно. Болин же продолжал подглядывать за сценкой, тихо посмеиваясь.  
Но Корру отвлекли.  
Отвлек тот, кого она меньше всего ожидала увидеть в этот погожий денек.  
Когда один из охранников грубо оттолкнув несносного посетителя, тот отшатнулся назад и налетел на только что вошедшего парня. Да и это бы не особо заинтересовало Корру, если бы обиженный не зашипел аки кошка и возмущенно забранился на нарушителя порядка.  
Тот, под грозными очами жертвы, замолчал и попятился к выходу.  
Его голос девушка узнала сразу.  
Это был экс-капитан "Летучих Волков", Тано собственной персоной.  
Выглядел он достаточно паршиво, и на того нарцисса, каким был до главного сражения с "Хорьками", уже не походил. Грозно глянув на охрану, парень неспешно пошел к свободному столику, а когда к нему подбежала симпатичная официантка, строя глазки бывшему чемпиону про-бендинга, он в ответ лишь закатил глаза и устало кивнул, стоило ей предложить фирменное блюдо.  
Почему Корре пришла в голову мысль, что он несчастен — не ясно, учитывая, что выглядел бывший маг воды вполне себе довольно, хотя и не так стильно. Вскочив с места, девушка воодушевленно сверкнула глазами и направилась к Тано. Тот, углядев тень, мелькнувшую впереди, поднял голову и непонимающе посмотрел на девушку.  
— Корра?  
Вопрос его, однако, прозвучал равнодушно.  
Радостно хлопнув в ладоши, аватар указала пальцем на пол перед собой.  
— Вставай на колени!  
В ресторанчике повисла гробовая тишина, прерываемая периодическим похрюкиванием Болина.  
Тано выглядел не просто ошарашенным, создавалось впечатление, что ему предложили нечто непристойное, причем в обязательном порядке. Когда шок прошел, парень прищурился, и, чуть помолчав, прошипел:  
— ...что?  
— На колени, говорю.  
Корра же явно не понимала, чего Тано так мнется, да и с какой стати в ресторанчике все так резко замолчали. Помявшись, она поджала губы и начала судорожно соображать, где допустила ошибку, и что, черт возьми, только что ляпнула.  
Наконец до нее дошло.  
Ее лицо мигом приобрело экзотические цвета, присущие в основном бабуинам и коралловым рыбкам, а сама она широко раскрыла рот, понимая, насколько же спешным было ее решение. Корра, хватая ртом воздух, замахала руками, испуганно смотря на Тано, как будто он застал ее в непристойном виде.  
Парень же все еще находился в недоумении.  
— Д-да я другое имела в виду! — заикаясь, начала оправдываться девушка.  
Болин сзади уже рыдал от смеха, стараясь скрыть хохот за Пабу. Уткнувшись ему в живот, он дрожал всем телом, лишь бы не засмеяться в голос. Панде же не особо понравилось служить в роли подушки, а потому он все это время возмущенно пищал.  
Тано скептически посмотрел Корре в глаза и вскинул бровь.  
— Не это, значит, — он нахмурился. — Ну да, ну да.  
Наконец, Болин не выдержал и громко засмеялся, резко ударяясь головой о стол и вытирая слезы.

***

— Запомни. Никогда. Я. Не предложу. Ничего. Подобного. Уяснил?  
Корра угрожающе покачала пальцем у Тано перед носом. Тот ухмыльнулся и отвел ее руку в сторону, приближаясь к девушке.  
— Конечно-конечно, радость моя, — он сдул со лба выпавшую прядь. — Я, конечно, тебе очень благодарен, все дела, но сама понимаешь, дорогуша, что бурных оваций и обнимашек ждать не стоит, не такой я человек.  
Он задумался на мгновение.  
— Хотя, впрочем, я могу тебе отплатить. Как только тебе понадобится помощь — зови... Я готов встать перед тобой на колени.  
Хохотнув, Тано развернулся на каблуках и направился прочь из переулка. На самом выходе он неспешно развернулся и еще раз махнул Корре рукой на прощание, а потом скрылся в толпе, оставив там красного, как вареного рака, от смеха Болина, и такую же красную, но уже от стыда, Корру.  
Лицо девушки в тот момент Тано не забудет никогда. 


End file.
